Fuinnful Moments
by Neon000
Summary: When Quinn tells Finn she's pregnant and it's his, she isn't lying. Over the course of Season 1. Lots of cute Fuinn moments :  Previously titled Hope, Fate and a whole Lots of love for those of you have been reading it!
1. Revelations

A/N: So all you need to know for this fanfic, is that the baby is actually Finn's and Quinn wasn't lying. So in this fanfic, I will take a Fuinn scene for each chapter from the show and add to it. Also making Quinn nicer (like she is meant to be!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee..

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray never looked that vulnerable or scared, at least when the whole of McKingley was strutting around her.<p>

"Quinn!"  
>"Hey, what's with the silent treatment?"<p>

Finn said as he tried to catch up with her.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry," A look of concern coming over his face.

With tears streaking down her face she says:

"I'm pregnant"

Finn never thought the world could look so bleak; he felt like everything was crashing around him; all hope being washed away but then he looks down and he sees his crying girlfriend and he realises that no matter what as long as they're together, it'll all be fine.

"Remember last month, my house…" Quinn stutters.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through, as long as we're together we'll make it through" It sounds like he's telling himself that more than her, but she knows as soon as she hears those words from his mouth, that they might just...

* * *

><p>So that was just the first chapter…R&amp;R…Will try put up the next chapter in the next 2 days.<p> 


	2. Your Song

A/N: So this is from episode 5; The Rhodes Not Taken. I was actually quite happy by the way this one turned out The song is Your Song by Ellie Goulding. Don't forget to R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Your Song (I wish it was my song, lolz, just a cheesy joke by me :P)

* * *

><p><em>A singer in a smoky room<em>

_Smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

It was all going fine until Quinn had to run out of the room to throw up, Finn thought to himself. He had quickly covered up for her saying that she had had a bad breakfast burrito and the glee club had bought it…thankfully. He had asked Mr. Schue if he could be excused and was now roaming the halls looking for his pregnant girlfriend.

He knew that Quinn's voice wasn't as powerful as Rachel's, but then Rachel's entire life was singing. He thought Quinn's voice was beautiful; it was soft and calm. For him, her voice was a million times better than Rachel's. She could be more powerful, if she wanted, he knew that, she was just a little shy, except in front of him. He had heard her sing without a care in the world…

* * *

><p><em>He had taken her on a date in their freshman year to a little spot in the park that was just theirs. There was a small lake and it was hidden behind a line of trees. It was perfect. They were lying in the grass, holding hands. And then he heard her singing. It was beautiful. It was sharp and clear, yet soft and sweet. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes as she started singing…<em>

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

_She'd closed her eyes by now. But she's effortlessly sang every word in tune…Her voice was all around me, it filled every corner of our special place._

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

_She was looking right into my eyes by then and I was looking into hers. I knew that I just wanted to stay there forever; next to her._

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

_She finished and by then I was awestruck.._

"_Yours are the sweetest brown eyes, I've ever seen Finn Hudson and I'll never forget them..." she whispered to him._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_And then she kissed him._

That was truly one of the best days ever…

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff<strong> **Sniff**…

He looked to his right and saw the girl's bathroom. No one ever uses this bathroom because it's so far from everything else, so he decided to go in.

"Quinn?"

"I'm here." She meekly replied.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick, they didn't suspect anything did they?"

"No, I blamed it on a bad breakfast burrito" he gives her his classic grin and she smiles.

"For the record, I like singing with you way better than with Rachel, it sounds like its meant to be you know?" he asks her, one hand under her chin, so that she looks up at him.

"And do you know why Quinn?" he asks.

"Because _were _meant to be," he says. She smiles and hugs him and they sit like that for a few minutes just because they want to.


	3. Kissing in the Rain

A/N: Okay since Quinn is nicer, Finn doesn't have strong feelings for Rachel, except the usually guy inquisitiveness. Also since Quinn hasn't been that mean, she and Rachel don't have and bad history except that Rachel keeps staring at Finn. Just thought I'd add that, in case you guys were wondering.

This chapter is loosely based on Vitamin D.

Don't forget to R&R! Remember the second R is for REVIEW :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>As she walked towards Finn's car, she couldn't care less that it had started to rain cats and dogs, or that her books were getting wet or that her Cheerio's uniform was soaked…<p>

Uniform.

Cheerios.

'Sigh' the fact was that Quinn was tired. It had only been a few weeks after she found out she was pregnant, but she knew that in a few more months her Cheerios uniform wouldn't fit and then the whole school would now and she would be an outsider. She already knew what it felt like in glee club because even though they were being supportive and kind there were also some snide comments. She was just tired. Tired of having to think of how she acted around people so that they didn't figure it out, specially her parents. She also felt bad because Finn was really stretching himself. She knew he was worrying about them too and she felt bad. He had been trying to get a job so that they could afford things like maternity clothes and doctors bills and she was doing some work at the church where she got a some money. Just because of one careless night they were in this position. She didn't regret that they did the deed; she just regretted that they weren't careful enough. And she—

"Quinn?"

"Huh?" She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Finn running towards her using his books to cover his heads. She whirled around to face him. He looked so adorable. The rain had made his hair floppy and water streaked down his cheeks, slowly approaching his lips and gently falling off. His lips they looked so… the only word that came to Quinn's mind was kissable. So that's what she did, she put her books on the roof of the car and reached up before her lips crashed onto Finn's. After a moment of hesitation he reciprocated as Quinn put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Her hands dug into his hair pulling him down as his hands found his way to her waist pulling her so that their bodies were touching. His warm lips and the cold rain made a perfect combination, one of her favourites.

Quinn pulled away as she gasped for air.  
>"Sorry, I just needed to do that" she says her hands still around his neck.<p>

"You never have to be sorry for that Fabray" he replies with a grin on his face.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you doing in the rain? You're soaked!"

"I was just thinking about stuff. I know how much pressure you're under. I saw you doze off in Trig…"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind" he says looking away.

"Well, as if it weren't obvious enough, I still wanted to tell you that I'm there for you and were going to get through this together, okay?"

"Yeah, I know" he's smiling now.

"Now kiss me Hudson!"


	4. A Special Spot

A/N: Okay so this chapter is longer than the rest because Throwdown had lots of material: D Also I realized that I forgotten the whole Terri aspect so I'm going to pretend like that never happened. And as I've mentioned before Finn isn't into Rachel and Quinn is nice so the fight will be kind of different

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed after reading

Disclaimer: Since I'm still alive and haven't died of shock, it's safe to say I still don't own Glee..

* * *

><p>As they walked to lunch, Quinn decided it was as good a time as it was to going to get to remind Finn that they had an appointment with the doctor today. It was their first appointment and they were both nervous.<p>

"Umm, so babe, we have that appointment today" she stated biting her lip.

She sees him nod his head as he picks up a tray for both of them. They walked in silence to an empty table. They always come here when they want to be alone.

"Yeah, I remember Q, I couldn't really forget, if you don't mind I think I might ask Mr. Schue to drive us, I'm feeling a little stressed" Finn stated as he chugged down his milk. She doesn't blame him; she's stressed too and scared…

Quinn's not really hungry but she knows she should eat for the baby, their baby.

"Q, can I ask you something,"

She nods her head wanting him to go on.

"What are we going to do; after- the baby is born…"

He quickly looks down because he knows this is a sore subject and she knows that too. It's not that she doesn't want to give him a straight answer is that she can't think about that because every time she does she only feels worse.

"I don't know Finn…" she looks down at her stomach and he knows it's hard for her, so he decides to leave it.

* * *

><p>The ride to the doctor's was a quiet one. Will looked at the back of his car through the mirror. He felt so bad for Finn and Quinn, they were both so young and they had so much responsibility on their heads. He's glad that they're in glee club because he knows that even though all the members may not get along and like each other all the time, they still care about each other and Finn and Quinn need people to support them. He has seen something that was a positive. They were both so much more in love, so much more committed. He has seen them grow as a couple in one month; he was trying to imagine what eight more would do. Right now, Quinn's head was on Finn's shoulder as his lay on her head, their hands were intertwined.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm freaking out," she whispers too him. He's squeezing her hand and his leg is bouncing. They're both nervous.<p>

"Everything's going to be fine" he reassures her. Finn stares into her eyes, trying to tell her everything he's feeling and by the way she smiles and blinks he knows that she understands.

"Relax, at your age theirs very little chance anything can go wrong" the doctor replies.

"Okay, this is going to be a little cool to the touch," the doctor continued.

Not wanting to be at the end of one of Coach Sylvester's screaming fits she asked the doctor to watch out for her Cheerios uniform.

"Speaking of your ages, have you decided what you're going to do about the baby?"

"Whatever Quinn wants is fine" Finn quickly replied not wanting Quinn to get upset again, he kissed her hand to show her it was all okay.

"Well if it makes a difference, it's a girl."

And at that point it made all the difference in the world to Quinn and Finn. Quinn's eyes welled up. She was going to have a little baby girl. A little princess. Finn just sat there speechless, in a few months his girlfriend was going to give birth to their daughter. Their little princess.

As the doctor left the room to give them some privacy, Quinn let her tears fall.

Finn kissed her cheek as he slowly caressed it.

"Hey, were going to have a baby girl" he whispers smiling

She smiles looking at him lovingly.

"Yeah! I'm just really glad you're the one I'm having a baby with even if we are in high school" she replies, the tears flowing freely by now.

"So am I" and he kisses her forehead

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as Rachel Berry walked down the halls with her boyfriend. She knew that being on the Cheerios certainly brought along its bitch factor and Quinn could easily channel it but for the sake of others and herself she decided that she had still wanted to be civil and kind unlike every other Cheerio. But this rule did not apply if it concerned someone going after a certain Finn Hudson. Finn was one of the best things to happen to her…<p>

Quinn saw the look in Rachel's eyes; it was of complete adoration. The only thing that made her feel slightly better was that Finn was acting simply friendly with her, even that had excited Berry though, she could she it in her eyes.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in Spanish and as usual Finn couldn't pay attention or understand anything on his paper. Ever since their doctor's appointment all Finn could think about was his little girl. He was thinking about what she would look like, smell like, what it would be to hold her and what would he call her. And then it hit him. He had heard about how Gwyneth Paltrow had named her child Apple, it was unique.<p>

He quickly sketched it out on a piece of paper and pretended to stretch as he dropped it on Quinn's table behind him.

"What is this?"

"Check it out, I came up with a name I thought would be good for the kid."

Mr. Schuester saw him and told him to keep his eyes on his own paper, so Finn waited till he was distracted.

"Anyway than I read the Gwyneth Paltrow named her kid Apple, which I thought was so cool cuz you know how much I love apples. So I figured we should name our kid something more original and poetic. Than I came up with the best baby name of all time; Drizzle."

"Drizzle?" she asked slightly peeved.

"Yeah, yeah cuz you know how awesome it is when it's just drizzling but its not really raining, so it smells like rain but you don't need an umbrella to go outside" he was actually quite proud of himself. He did not expect the reaction that Quinn's was about to have.

"Are you crazy? We're not naming our baby Drizzle! We're not naming our baby anything! Finish your test Finn!" she barked at him.

Finn was hurt and pissed; he never expected Quinn would react like this. He knew that she could be mean if she wanted but never to the people she cared about, especially him. He just couldn't believe she'd snapped at him like that. He quickly picked up his books as he decided to follow her out.

"You are being so insensitive! You know I don't like to talk about her!" she yelled.

"Well, I don't get what you want me to do?" he sardonically replied.

"I don't know!" she said while throwing her books into her locker.

"I don't get what your problem is Quinn?"

"Well why don't you go ask Rachel?"

"What? Quinn, I don't get why you hate Rachel, you know today she stopped that Jacob dude from printing a story about you being pregnant by giving him her underwear!

"No I didn't Finn, but just know this it wasn't for me." and with that she stormed off. Quinn didn't know what made her do that. She suspected it had something with do with watching her boyfriend with another girl and her insane hormones. They were making her act completely weird. She didn't mean to snap at him but she just couldn't handle thinking about the baby more than she already was, thinking about what she would do, what she could do.

Finn was slightly confused by her last statement; he was hurt and annoyed at her for being so brash. Even though he was pissed his natural instinct was to go after and comfort her. But he knew she needed her space right now and so did he.

* * *

><p>Sue had split the glee club and taken all the minority students leaving Finn, Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Brittany with Mr. Schue. As usual Finn and Rachel were singing a duet with the others as backup. To add to Quinn's misery they were singing No Air, one of her favourites and a very romantic song.<p>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_If is should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

Rachel had that same look in her eyes again; it completely drove Quinn crazy!

Finn knew that singing this song with Rachel would drive Quinn crazy. He wasn't as dumb as people thought he was, he knew that Rachel liked him in a freaky way, but he didn't like her like that at all. Yeah, there was the tiny bit of him hat thought she looked good, but every guy went through that. Hell, Finn thought all the Cheerios looked hot. But that was it, he just liked Rachel as a friend. The only girl he had feelings for was a specific blonde that had a special spot in his heart. Finn thought Quinn was hot but the difference was that in Quinn's case she thought she was beautiful too. To him other girls were only hot; Quinn was both. She was his special girl. If only she understood just how much in love he was with her…

* * *

><p>Almost all of the student body had gone home and the corridors of McKingley were empty. Finn was rummaging through his locker, not really looking for anything but trying to decide if he should go look for Quinn or wait by the car for her to come. He knew they would eventually talk about it, but he didn't know how this would go down. Upon thinking he remembered that during pregnancy women's hormones went crazy so he knew that that would have contributed to Quinn getting mad.<p>

"Hey."

He heard her soft voice and he could hear that it sounded apologetic. He turned to his left to face her, she had changed out if her cheerios uniform and had let her hair down, she looked best like this and like the Quinn he knew and liked best.

"Hey." She was twirling a strand of her hair and he knew she was wondering where to begin."

"Okay Finn, I'm sorry for everything that happened today. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just can't think about _her_. Because I know that one day I'll have to choose want I'm going to do, and every time I think about her future, I remember that I still haven't made a decision. And I know that I can be a very hormonal bitch of a girlfriend which is why I've been feeling so insecure and then I saw Rachel staring at you and you laughing and then you guys were singing and I just, I just.. I mean most teenage guys would probably leave their pregnant girlfriends. Ugh..Finn, I'm sorry." She was looking down at her shoes. He had been silent this whole time and she expected him to still be mad as she looked up. But when she looked up Finn Hudson had a small smile on his face. He took a step closer to her and put his arms around her wais bringing her closer to him.

"Now that you've said your piece, let me say mine. Quinn, I'm going to admit I was a little hurt when you snapped at me but I understand how you were feeling and apology accepted. As far as Rachel goes my only feelings towards her are of friendship. I mean I know she likes me but I only like one girl and that's the one in front of me. I would never ever leave you not until the day I die. And I know your hormones are going crazy but you have always been the perfect girlfriend. And don't you dare feel insecure about how much I love you because you have special spot inside my heart Fabray, a spot that's only yours."


	5. Keep Holding On

A/N: I know that I wasn't as efficient on this chapter as I should have been, so I'm really sorry. I was working on 2 other stories. Because of Him and Through the Years. All Fuinn of course!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or this song. I deeply love them both though!

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to coolhan08 who has read and reviewed from the beginning and has helped me from the beginning! I hope you like it since you loved the scene in the episode. Thank you so much for everything 3 xx

* * *

><p>Finn sat in Glee club as he listened to Mr. Schue's speech; he was more than happy that the Glee club was back together and united. Life was looking good at the moment. Glee club was back together, he had Quinn and they were madly in love. As he zoned back in he heard Mr. Schue saying;<p>

"So it doesn't matter that Santana is Latina or that Quinn is.." he was cut off by Coach Sylvester as she said;

"Pregnant." I felt Quinn instantly tense up beside me and I didn't hear any thing else that Coach Sylvester said, because I knew that now that she knew, everyone would know. He knew what this would do to Quinn, to them, there would be name-calling and rumors and gossip…what were they going to do know? Their world was crashing down once again…

Coach Sylvester left. Quinn ran out of the class crying. I got up without even thinking about it as I caught up to her by my locker. She instantly wrapped her hands around him as she cried into his chest. He held her protectively as he whispered to her.

"It's ok." Repeatedly. He was vaguely aware that Rachel was apologetically looking at them but all he could think about was the pain that the girl he loved in was right now and that he would do anything to take it away.

* * *

><p>That day they just went to Finn's house and lay in his bed watching movies as they snuggled next to each other. Finding solace in each other's presence. They didn't talk about it, or about anything really. They just lay their, his arms wrapped around her as she tried to stick as close to him as she could get. Finn looked down as she fell asleep. He couldn't do anything for her right now and he despised that, he just wanted to make her feel better to tell her he would always be there for her…<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning the glee club was scheduled to run through their journey number, but Finn had another idea.<p>

"Mr. Schue?" the tall boy asked as he slowly made his way to the teacher.

"Yeah Finn? How's Quinn? I hope she knows will all here for her." He answered sweetly,

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Schue and she knows, I was just wondering if we could sing something else today, I have a song for the glee club to sing, its for Quinn. I've already told everyone else." His voice barely above a whisper. It had taken a toll on him too.

"Of course Finn." He replied smiling.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Finn had really wanted Quinn to sing the lead with him, but she had said she couldn't because she had constant tears in her eyes and he had understood.

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

As he picks her up and she stares into her eyes. He mouthes 'I love you' and she nods.

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

He looks at her and he sees her pain and his heart breaks. She doesn't deserve this, he thinks to himself.

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

He looks over at Quinn and Kurt; they're both crying. Kurt smiles at her and she smiles back and he feels better, at least they're not alone.

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

He takes her hand and she squeezes back and he holds on tighter than ever. He wishes he didn't have to hold Rachel's. He just wants to hold Quinn's and be Quinn's.

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Before she turns away she looks at him and she mouths 'Me too'.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading it you guys, hope you like it 3 Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. You're the 'It' to my Couple

A/N: So this is set after Finn gets slushied and Quinn is cleaning him up in the choir room. Oh and Quinn is less bitchy in that scene and when she's talking to Emma. That's all you need to know, so go off off and away, but not before you press the review button!

* * *

><p>She could see the tinge of red on Finn's face, but she knew it wasn't all due to food colouring. She felt awful, she knew that half the reason that Finn had gotten slushied was because she was pregnant and there wasn't anything she could do about it. As they just stood there with Karovsky smirking in the background and everyone's eyes on them she firmly took his hand to show him that she was there for him.<p>

"C'mon Finn, we'll go to the choir room and get you all cleaned up" she said softly as she looked up at him. He nodded meekly. She paused for a moment and decided to let her inner bitch shine for a moment.

"At least you have someone who loves you, now Karovsky can go and tell his cat about his day. Oh wait, I'm sorry, didn't the cat run away?" she sneered looking at Karovsky. And with that the demoted 'it' couple walked away hand in hand, leaving a furious Karovsky behind.

"I can't believe this happened," he said as he stared down at his dye-covered hand in shock. By now they had reached the choir room.

"Finn, wait" she says a she makes him turn so he's facing her. She put both her hands on his wet cheeks as she softly speaks to him. Despite him feeling extremely cold due to the ice, her touch makes him feel warm to the bone.

"I am really sorry that you got slushied and I want you to know that I'm going to make sure we do whatever it is, so that you don't get slushied or again." She pauses and he nods.

"But I want you to know this too, no matter how many times you get slushied, I'll always be there to clean you up, I'll always be right next to you" she continues.

He feels better already and he doesn't know how he got so lucky to get a girlfriend like Quinn, all he knows is that he loves her, especially right now. They walk in proudly hand in hand to be welcomed by gasps of horror. Quinn leads him over to the drum kit as he sits down.

"Here's a towel from my emergency kit" offers Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt" Quinn replies smiling. Everyone is still in shock.

Finn just watches as his girlfriend methodically cleans his face. She looks so cute he thinks to himself. He thinks it's almost worth being slushied if he gets to feel Quinn's soft hands on his face and gets to stare at her. He smiles to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks him as her hands ruffle through his hair.

"Nothing" he replies in his usually dorky way. She continues to clean him up as he continues to stare.

"Hmm, well this is a kind of a disaster" she whispers to him.

"Not to sound bitchy or anything, but are reputations as the 'it' couple are in serious jeopardy." She says, she bites her lip because she hates caring about that kind of stuff but she can't help it.

He knows exactly what she's thinking, neither one of them like talking about this kind of stuff, but they both do care about their popularity and reputation. He loves Glee, but it's takes a big toll on everything.

"We need to find someway to be cool again." He states with a determination in his eye.

Behind them they could hear Mercedes and Kurt talking in fear and shock.

"The slushie war has commenced." Kurt said as he stared at Quinn cleaning Finn up

And if Finn and Quinn got nailed, none of us are safe." Added Mercedes in agreement.

* * *

><p>As he walked out of the shower he saw her staring at her Cheerios uniform longingly. He walked towards her and plopped down on the bed where she lay. He stares at her and he knows she misses it. She turns to face him and she sees a very knowing expression on his face. She won't deny it she's upset and humiliated. So much has happened this whole week. But even though she's distressed, she can't help but think he looks extremely hot. His hair is still a little wet and he only has his towel wrapped around him. A few drops of water are making their way down his chest. She can't resist him, she pulls him, so that he's on top of her and attacks his lips. She's pushing out all her anger, frustration and disappointment out. He's happy to help. As he pulls away to gasp for air he lets out a 'wow'. He rolls over so that they're lying their facing each other.<p>

"You look hot and I'm frustrated," she says matter-of-factly. He blushes slightly at the former statement.

"What a week huh?" he says, relaying all the events in his mind.

She lets out a sigh, it's quite the understatement. Suddenly he chuckles.

"I can't believe we let Miss. Pillsbury talk us into the glasses. I guess you were having a dumb blonde moment." She hits his hand in mock irritation a smile gracing her face. He always knows how to make her feel better.

"You know, I'm really proud of you for getting Coach Tanaka to change his mind. I know you love football and it does help with popularity, but I absolutely love Glee club. I feel like that we actually have friends and a teacher who cares about us, you know?"

"Yeah, Mr. Schue really helped me, but I'm sorry about the Cheerios, I know you're upset…" he ventures. She looks away for a second before replying.

"I'm not going to lie, I was upset and I'm going to miss everything that came with the Cheerios, but at least I have Glee club to help me. I know it's going to be hard, I'm probably going to get a slushie everyday, but as long as I have Glee and you, I'll make it out alive." she finishes.

"You'll always have me, baby. And don't forget your boyfriend is the quarterback, you've still got some juice!" he replies lightly. She giggles and nods returning his playfulness.

They stay silent for a while before Quinn speaks up.

"Were such a cliché you know?" He looks confused for a second.

"You know blonde bitchy head cheerleader and sweet, at times dumb (she adds jokingly which earns an offended look from Finn) handsome quarterback."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"But were more than that, people expect us to be together because of what we are, but I know were together because of who we are." She says earnestly.

"I completely agree, I knew form the first time I saw you Quinn Fabray, that you were the one, cheerleader or not. I like to think of all that as a bonus." She awws at him, he's just so cute.

"I think we go together, you understand me completely and I like to think I know you better than anyone else. We even have the same interests…which leads me to think-"That were meant to be!" he finishes for her. She gives him a quick peck on the lips. No matter how hard the week was for both of them they know that they're meant to be, they're not just the quarterback and the cheerleader they're Finn and Quinn and that's enough.

"Oh and Q, we may have gotten the popularity and 'it' couple status as a bonus but I want you to know, that we'll always be the it couple no matter where we are because your the 'it' to my couple!"

She flashes him one of her biggest smiles and this time she doesn't try and control herself because he's just too damn adorable. She leans forward and her lips find their way to his and don't let go, because that's just how it's meant to be.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, I always wanted to do a scene where they talk about being more than a cliche. Don't forget to R&amp;R! 3<p> 


End file.
